poptropica_the_filmfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
"Poptropica... It's... it's the only life I have!" -Tyler, Poptropica! the Film (Part 1) Tyler is the protagonist of the Poptropica! the Film YouTube trilogy. He is a young boy, roughly 10-14 years old, who's whole life revolves around the online game Poptropica. History For years, Tyler lead a rather uneventful life. He spent most of his time playing Poptropica, often neglegcting his family and friends in favor of playing the game. One day, however, he was sucked into the game. After spending some time playing around, he came to learn that a villain known as the Master Mime was sucking kids into Poptropica and turning them into slaves. Tyler confronted the Master Mime, but was quickly captured and enslaved. He escaped back into the real world and freed all the other kids with the help of Shepard and Chalie, two other people he met inside Poptropica. Shepard was unfortunately killed in the proccess. The Master Mime followed him back into the real world, however, and tried to kill him. He was saved by Trent, who chased the Master Mime away. From Trent, he learned that there is another world called the World Beyond, which was being threatened by the evil Sineus Dire. The game Poptropica was created as a test to see who was worthy to defeat Sineus Dire and save the World Beyond. As Tyler was the most Passionate Poptropica player, he was clearly the one to fulfil this task. There were several clues that led to the portal to the World Beyond. Tyler quickly solved them and he and Trent set off into the new world. After much travelling and several encounters with Sineus Dire's minions, the two arrived in Nobleland, where they were declared as heroes of the World Beyond. The two continued on their quest until one night when Tyler had a strange dream. In the dream, Sineus Dire warned him to proceed alone lest his friends and family be killed. Tyler agreed and left Trent behind. He came across Henry Revere on Robinwood Island, who gave him information on the location of Sineus Dire's castle in exchange for vacationing with him for a week. Trent eventually caught up to Tyler and the two confronted Sineus Dire together. Tyler was stabbed with a poisoned dagger and taken to Dire's castle to be tortured. He was saved by Shepard, who is still alive and turned out to be the creator of Poptropica. Tyler and Trent continued on their adventure through a portion of the World Beyond which resembles the Poptropica Islands. Here, Tyler had to use his knowledge and skill of Poptropica in order to get through. He and Trent at last arrived at Dire's castle, where they uncovered battle plans revealing Sineus Dire's wishes to enslave the World Beyond and build an army to take over the real world. They confronted him the next day and Tyler killed him in a final battle. Upon their return to Nobleland, Tyler and Trent were celebrated as heroes. They both returned to the real world the next day after discovering that they were actually neighbors their whole lives and never knew it. Tyler returned home to find that he had only been gone for about 5 minutes in the real world. He started to play Poptropica again but then decided against it after realizing what little impact he had made in his world. He decided that from that point on, he would live a fulfilling life and be a hero not just of the World Beyond, but his world as well. Relationships with other Characters * Tyler lives with his mom. His father is never seen or mentioned in the course of the series. * He knows a girl named Amanda, who scolds him about his addiction to Poptropica. It is unknown in what ways she is related to him (friend, cousin, etc.) * Tyler is known as the hero of the World Beyond. Because of this, he is the archenemy of Sineus Dire, who wants to recruit or kill him.